


Get a Clue

by Quigley



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee Shop, Gen, Short One Shot, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quigley/pseuds/Quigley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy wasn't sure what to expect when she entered the new café, but it wasn't this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get a Clue

**Author's Note:**

> It's late so I figured I may as well post this while my morale is high.
> 
> This was actually a part of a oneshot challenge i did with a friend. This is probably my favorite of the ones I put out (and whether or not that means anything about the rest of them is up to you).
> 
> Questions, comments, and concerns all help and are greatly appreciated!

Amy found trouble forming words for a moment in regards to the scene in front of her. “A coffee shop? Seriously?”

“Vector seems to have found his true passion,” Espio responded blankly. “And, of course, we stick with him.”

“But you’re detectives! Not baristas! Do you even know how to make coffee?”

The chameleon narrowed his eyes. “I never said it was _my_ passion.”

Amy sighed and scanned the very limited options the menu provided. Oh, how this was _not_ what she expected when she found the brand-new coffee shop on her errands. Then again, what did she expect from a place named “The Alibi Café?”

She put on a small pout when she found that they didn’t make what she usually got. In fact, they only offered around ten options, four of which weren’t even coffee. “Is this all you have?”

Espio kept up his glare. “We began learning these recipes two days ago. Were you expecting much else?”

“Oh, so you _don’t_ know how to make the drinks?”

“Are you going to purchase a beverage or no?”

She sighed again and shrugged. Might as well. “Can I just get a latte then?”

“Will that be in clue, mystery, or scandal?”

“…Pardon?”

Espio began to appear as if he wished he could disappear right then and there – well, he could, and he would, if his job didn’t depend on him being visible. “Our drinks come in three sizes. The smallest is clue, next up is mystery, and the biggest is scandal.”

“This café is a mystery!”

“The names were actually Charmy’s idea.”

“I… I’ll… just get it in clue.”

He gave a small nod and rang her up so quickly Amy wasn’t even really sure it happened. Still attempting to fathom the scene that continued to unfold, she stood and waited for her drink.

Espio slipped in back where he found both Charmy and Vector washing equipment. “We have an order.”

“What? You’re kidding.” Vector swiped the piece of paper Espio had received from the register and scrutinized it before reeling back in what could have been terror. “You’re not kidding.”

“I told you this was a terrible idea.” Espio took over Charmy’s spot by the sink quickly. “Now, if you don’t mind, our lovely customer is waiting for her drink.”

Charmy looked on curiously. “Hey, Vector? How long do you think it’s going to take before everyone finds out that we set up this coffee shop to cash in on the overpriced drink fad while looking for that Chaos Emerald Shadow’s paying us to help him find?”

Espio snorted. “Most likely by the time Miss Rose takes the first sip of that latte.”

“Ah, be quiet, will you?” Vector snapped back. “Now, where’s the darn coffee machine…”


End file.
